Under the Sea
"Under the Sea" 'by ''Samuel E. Wright ''from ''The Little Mermaid ''is featured on ''Just Dance: Disney Party, Just Dance 2016 and Just Dance Now.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IlDM-MptmjQ Dancers Just Dance: Disney Party The dancers are respectively a girl and boy, which represent Ariel and Sebastian respectively . '''P1 *Aqua Dress *Colorful Headpiece *Purple Flats 'P2' *Red Suit *Red Hat ''Just Dance 2016 The dancer is basically the same design as Ariel. She has the following features: *Long red curly hair *Purple seashell bra *A green mermaid tail Background Just Dance: Disney Party The duo seem to be the ocean floor, most likely where the movie takes place. Characters from it appear in the background every now and then. Just Dance 2016 Ariel is on the ocean floor, sitting on a rock. There is lots of fishes are swimming, there are some plants, and Sebastian singing the song. Gold Moves There are 5 '''Gold Moves' in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Spin your arms high in the air Gold Moves 3, 4, and 5: While your left hand is behind your head, move your right hand to the right. UTS GM1 P.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Ariel_gm12.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game UTS GM2 P.png|Gold Moves 3, 4 and 5 Ariel_gm345.gif|Gold Moves 3, 4, and 5 in-game Dance Quests Under the Sea appears in the following Dance Quests ''maps: *Keyboard Trivia * This is the second routine to feature a mermaid as a playable dancer, following ''Somethin' Stupid. However, in this routine, the tail seems to be real whereas in Somethin' Stupid, it was just a skirt resembling a mermaid's tail. * This is the first time in which a seated routine is a Classic routine. It is also the second seated routine, after Diamonds ''(Seated Dance). It is followed by ''Teacher (Car Version). * All of the pictograms in the routine feature a mermaid's tail. * In Just Dance 2016, the song is a cover, and not the original. ** When looking at the credits of this song, it doesn't appear as a cover. * This is the fifth song from a Disney production, after ''This is Halloween'', Prince Ali, Let It Go,and Junto A Ti. * Disney helped in making the background for this song. * This routine is the seventh in the Just Dance series to have dancers with official names, after Just Mario, Prince Ali, Ghostbusters, Let It Go, Ievan Polkka and Balkan Blast Remix. * In the preview, there is an incorrect pictogram at 0:04. Gallery Under the sea.png|Under the Sea Uts jd2016 v1.png|Gameplay 1 Sssdfg.png|Pictogram Error UnderTheSeaAvatarExtraction.png|Avatar UTS Menu.gif|In the menu Under The Sea-0.png under the sea pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos The_Little_Mermaid_-_Under_the_Sea Just_Dance_Disney_-_Under_The_Sea_(Wii_RIp) Just Dance 2016 disney la sirenita bajo el mar References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Disney Party Category:Disney Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Article stubs Category:Songs from movies/television Category:80's Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Solo Females Category:Covered Category:Shirley Henault Category:2010's Category:Pictograms error Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now